Things That Fell Apart
by kwilcoxson
Summary: 4 years after the Titans break up, Starfire has gone her own way and lost contact with all the Titans. Robin decided to reconnect with her. RobxStar I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR THE CHARACTERS
1. Reunion

'_We should meet up one day. I got your number from Raven. She said she hadn't talked to you in awhile so I hope this is the right number. -Robin'_

'_Hello friend. Tonight. The old pizza place. 6 o'clock. Xoxo Kori'_

'_Kori? -Robin'_

'_Go with it. Xoxo Kori'_

'_I go by Richard now by the way. -Robin'_

'_Okay, Richard. See you at 6. Xoxo Starfire'_

Robin came home from working at the police station and immediately started getting ready for his 'date'. It's been 4 years since he has seen her. Since anyone has seen her besides Raven. Raven said she only saw her once and they texted a few times but nothing special. Apparently at the time, Starfire was on the verge of getting a record deal with some big name. He never heard of the company probably because he isn't a singer. Robin slicked his hair down and wore some casual attire. Just a plain t-shirt and some dark blue, denim jeans. Robin hopped on his motorcycle and sped towards to Pizza Parlor. Robin parked his motorcycle and walked towards the entrance.

"Lady first." A voice from behind Robin said seductively.

Robin turned to see the most beautiful women he's seen in a long time. She had fiery, long, red hair. She wore fishnet leggings, tall heels, and barely a shirt. You could see her lavender colored bra peeking through.

"Starfire?" Robin asked in shock.

"Shh. Don't call me anything. I just got off work. Who knows who could have followed me here." She whispered, tugging on his arm.

Robin was really confused by you comment about being followed. He didn't worry much, probably some crazy fans.

"Been working out?" She giggled.

"Actually yes. Yes I have. I'm a police officer now." Robin stated.

Starfire spun around to face him, "Is this a set up?"

She started speed walking away as if she couldn't be seen with him. Robin caught her waste and tugged her along to a table.

"No. Why would this be a set up?" Robin asked, suspiciously.

She couldn't have been doing anything illegal, could she? He looked down at the table but caught a glimpse of her arms right before she hid them under the table.

"If I tell you, you'd arrest me."

"Well, lets start from the beginning? I go by Richard. I'm the head officer at Jump City police station. Now tell me pretty lady, why do you talk like that?"

"Talk like what?" She spat and rolled her eyes.

"You used to have an… accent? Now you talk like you've lived in Jump your whole life."

"Because as far as these people know, I have lived in jump my whole life. You can't walk around Jump and talk like I did without 20 people asking why you talk like Starfire from the Teen Titans."

"Alright, well, what's your story?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes, Star-"

"SHHH!"

"Who is following you?"

"No one I know of. Just being cautious." She whispered and looked around.

" So what do you do now? Raven said you had a big record company call you. How'd that go?"

"It went fine. I work there now."

"I never hear any of your music."

"I don't make music."

"Oh? Well, didn't you tell Raven a record label called?"

"Yes. I THOUGHT a record label called."

"What does that mean?"

"None of your business."

"Well, if you won't tell me that, then what's wrong with your arms?"

"Nothing." Starfire growled, looking down.

"Please. Answer at least one of my questions."

"Why are you interrogating me?"

"You had so much life, Kori. Why are you doing this to yourself? You are basically dead."

"Arrest me. I rather be arrested then talk to you."

"Why? We used to be best friends? What happened?"

"What happened? Ha. Lets see here.. _Now isn't a good time Starfire. I think we need a break. Is now a good time, Dick? Because it sure as hell isn't for me. I waited 4 years!" She growled._

_There was a silence. Robin felt awful that this wasn't going the way he planned. Starfire started to get up. Robin reacted by grabbing her arm and she flinched and fell back into the booth and cradled her arm._

"_Four fucking years." She winced._

"_Kori, I'm so sorry." Robin replied while getting up. He walked to her side of the booth and put his hand on her shoulder. She flinched away and a tear fell to her lap._

"_It's fine. I'm used to it." Starfire replied, folding her arms under her chest so he couldn't see._

"_Please?"_

_She didn't do anything but sit there, staring at his feet._

"_Tomorrow, meet me outside the station at 7 am. Please."_

_She just kept looking down. She was frozen. Robin bent down and kissed her head. She immediately unfroze and looked up at him with teary, begging eyes. She grabbed the back of his neck and pushed his lips to hers. She gave him a firm, passionate, sweet kiss then pulled away. She gave him a nod then stormed away._

_Robin was dumbfounded. He was in shock, he couldn't believe what just happened._

_.._

**Feedback please! **


	2. Answers

Robin barely slept last night, he was too worried about Star. Kori. Whatever. He got out of bed and get dressed. He gelled back his hair, brushed his teeth, then grabbed some coffee on the way to the station. He was so worried she wouldn't show up. He walked into his office and sat down. He cleaned up his desk and filed some thing. He played solitaire and he looked through some old cases.

***Knock Knock***

"Come in." Robin said, trying to look like he is focused on some papers.

"Someone is here to see you. She said her name is Kori. Want me to let her in?" Robins secretary named Susan said.

Robin looked at the clock. 6:38. She's early but she came.

"Yes. Send her in, please."

"Okay." Susan replied as she popped her gum.

As soon as Susan left he took a mirror out of his desk and checked his hair. He felt awful after he did it. Star needed help and he was worried about his appearance. He put his mirror back in his desk and sat patiently.

"Officer Grayson." Starfire walked in and sat down.

"I'm glad you came."

"Yeah, Yeah. Now spit it out. I got work in an hour and I still have to get dressed."

Robin didn't notice her change in fashion until she said something. She was wearing a gray long-sleeve v-neck and a pair of peach skinny jeans. He was totally, accidentally checking her out. She had cleavage as deep as the Grand Canyon and legs as flawless as diamonds.

"Mr. Grayson, if you're going to sit there and stare for a hour, I should be on my way."

"Stay!"

"I got work."

"You can call in."

"No, I can't."

"Why?"

"If I call in I won't have a place to sleep tonight. I got to go."

"Why won't you have a place to sleep?"

"Wow, you haven't figured it out yet." Starfire whispered to herself.

"Figured out what?"

"A Police station isn't exactly the best place to discuss this." She rolled her eyes.

"Let's go for a walk."

"I have work."

"Can I walk you home so you can get ready for work."

"Fine."

"And don't call me Mr. Grayson." Robin winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

…

"So where do you live?"

"Oh shit!"

"What?"

"You can't see where I live. Just drop me off half way."

"Oh. Alright?" Robin replied, but he knew once they said good-bye he'd follow her. This could give him a hint to her secret life.

There was a few minutes of silence as they walked down the street.

"So?" Robin asked.

"So are you going to start the interrogation now or..?"

"What interrogation?"

"All the questions you want to ask. I know you want too."

"It's not an interrogation. I'm trying to help."

"Fine. Want to help? I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"Really? That easy?"

"But you have to leave me alone forever."

"No. Star. What?"

"Kori." She corrected.

"Just give me answers!"

"Oh, look. We are half way to my house. See you around, Mr. Grayson."

Robin turned around and stormed off in the opposite direction. Casually looking back until he saw her turn the corner. He ran to catch up. He turned the corner and she was gone.

"Need something?" Someone said from behind him.

He turned around to see Star.

"Um. No. I was heading this way too."

"Yeah, to follow me." Star growled.

"No!"

"You know what, Mr. Grayson?" Star asked.

"Robin. Dick. Richard. Gah. Whatever!" he yelled.

"You want to know my secrets that bad?"

"Yes."

"You got a place to stay?"

"Yeah?" He replied, questionably.

"Lead the way."

"What?"

"Take me to your place. You want answers, let's go."

"But I um.."

"You want answers. You got them. But you are supplying me with a place to stay."

**Feedback? 3**

**I hope you enjoy everything I write.c:**


	3. Get Over Me

"Nice place." Starfire said as she walked into Robins apartment and plopped down on Robins black, leather couch. "Bachelor pad, I see."

"I guess you could say that."

"Got any sweatpants?"

"Yeah. I'll get you some."

Robin walked to his room and grabbed some sweatpants and a white v-neck than walked back out to the kitchen/living room. Starfire was stripped down to her underwear, Well, underwear is an understatement, thong would be more like it.

"Um.. Uh. Yeah.. Um…"

"Thanks Hon." Starfire said, as she grabbed the sweats.

She put the sweats on and lifted her arms slightly.

"Could you help me?" Starfire asked, her voice as sweet as honey. "I'm so sore."

Robin couldn't help but stare at her perfectly sized and shaped breasts.

"I just- um…"

"I'll do it." She replied laughing.

Starfire lifted her arms above her head, Robin looked down her torso and her collarbone. He noticed she was tan and skinny. But not skinny, SKINNY. Kind of like she hasn't eaten for days. She slipped on the shirt after giving him one last look.

"So answers? Or would you look me to take care of that for you?" Starfire gestured towards his massive erection.

"Oh… Um… I…"

"It's okay. We'll go straight to the answers." Starfire replied, smiling and led him towards his bedroom.

They both laid down on the bed. Staring straight at the ceiling. Robin didn't know if he should start asking questions or wait awhile to make her more comfortable.

"Want something to eat or-"

"No." Starfire said quickly.

"But-"

"No thanks. Not right now." She replied. "Just ask anything you want. I'll answer truthfully."

"Really?" Robin asked.

"Yup. As long as you'll do the same for me."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess. So… Kind of like 20 questions?"

"Yup. Just a silly little game. A game. Anything I say can't be used against me."

"Used against you?" Robin questioned, curiously.

"You can't take me to jail for it unless you see me doing it. Everything you hear will be a secret."

Jail. It caught Robin off-guard. What could she be doing that would send her to jail?

"You can ask first. It has to be a yes or no question. You'll figure everything out eventually." She said, still staring at the ceiling like it was the Mona Lisa. She couldn't take her eyes off of it.

"So, did you ever get that record deal?" Robin asked.

"No."

"My turn. Do you have a kids?" Starfire questioned.

"No."

"When you went to meet the record deal company…. Was it a real record deal?"

"No." Starfire whispered.

"Do you have a wife?"

"No." Robin said. "Did you stay in Jump after the Titans broke up?"

"Yeah, did you?"

"No."

"Where'd you go after the Titans broke up?"

"That's not a yes or no question. The rules said yes or no questions only."

"I don't play by the rules. Where'd you go?"

"I went to Gothem for awhile. Helped Batman."

"Oh." She whispered.

"Do you eat?" Robin asked.

They sat in silence for what felt like forever.

"Do you?" She questioned.

"Stop avoiding the question."

"Yes I do." She whispered.

"Well, let me go cook you something. I've become a great chief over the years."

"No, I- I'm not hungry."

"Please?" Robin pleaded.

"No."

"Why?"

"I said I wasn't hungry."

"Please. Star?"

Starfire just rolled over and shrugged.

Robin went to the kitchen and started frying some bacon and eggs. He turned on the skillet and make some pancake mix. He was just about finished when he heard his wooden floor squeak. Robin looked towards the squeak and found Starfire trying to sneak away."You were just going to leave with my clothes?" Robin laughed.

She started to lift up her shirt.

"I'm kidding. I just don't think you should leave." Robin shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Why's that?" Starfire replied as she got only inches apart from his face.

"Well… um.. I.." Robin murmured.

"You're worried for me? Don't."

"I am. I'm going to worry!"

"Why!"

"Why don't you want help?"

"WHY DON'T YOU LET ME GO?" Starfire screamed.


	4. Trust

**I am so super sorry I haven't been posting chapters lately. I have been so busy and since that is all over now I should be posting a lot longer chapters and more quickly. **

Robin's POV

Sitting alone is my quiet apartment was more depressing than usual. I can't stop thinking about her. Her hair, so fragile. Her body, so thin. Her arms….. So…. So.. I have to meet up with her again. If it is the last thing I do…

Starfire's POV

"Hey baby. Looking for a good time?" I asked a man that was sitting in a dark car.

The night was darker than usual.. Mysterious.

"Sure babe, hop in." He said in a voice so husky.

"So what's your specialty? I never have seen you around here."

The doors locked and the car sped up. He pulled out a badge. I couldn't read it but it was gold and shiny.

"Shit. The fucking police." I sighed.

"That's right." He replied.

"Which station you work for?" I asked

"Jumps."

"Fuck…" I replied.

Robin's POV

I don't want to go to work today. I want to look for her. Tell her I'm sorry and I don't need answers I just need her safe here with me. I guess I have to go to work. I walked to the station today, took my time. Carolina, another officer, called me this morning and told me last night was a busy night. Probably some robbers, prostitutes, drunk drivers. The usual. I walked into the station and went to the kitchen to get some coffee. I didn't want to look at all the criminals this early in the morning but I have to walk through the holding cell area to get to my office. I looked down at the floor and started walking past. I was almost all the way through when I looked at the discharge desk.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh. Um. I'm here to see you." Starfire said.

"She's being discharged." The police officer replied as he through Star a dirty look.

"I would like to see her in my office before she is completely discharged." I said.

The officer nodded and Starfire looked down as if she was ashamed. I knew she wasn't ashamed, she was worried.

Starfire's POV

The walk to Robin's office felt like it lasted forever. I was so worried. The secretary stuck her head in his office and spoke for a second. She walked towards me and said I could go in when I was ready. I stood up and felt like I could faint. My legs were wobbly and the room was spinning. I walked towards his office door and opened it. I walked in and sat in a chair. It was leather and very comfortable. I was silent. I don't know if I couldn't speak or I just didn't want to.

"I read your file." He spoke, trying to make eye contact but I avoided it.

I just sat there in silence. My mind was going a mile a minute with questions. Why did he want to find me now? Why did he want to help after all this time?

Robin's POV

She just sat there. In silence. Why was she being like this? I don't look at her any different. I want to help her. She deserves a better life.

"So, your file states you're a criminal. Ironic."

"Am I?" She asked, still looking down.

"Well, you're doing illegal acts."

"That doesn't make me a criminal."

"Yes it does. Did the officer tell you our rules?"

"Yeah, I have 30 days to steer clear of the police. If I get arrested within the 30 days I get sentenced. I got it."

"You could also consider treatment. Rehab could clear this whole thing up." I replied.

"I don't need treatment. I'm not sick."

"Okay." I said, curiously.

"I'm not."

"Yeah."

"Why don't you believe me?" She asked.

"I'll believe you if you would give me answers."

"Maybe I'd give you answers if I trusted you." She yelled.

"Why don't you trust me?"

"Because you left me." She screamed back.

She turned around and stomped out of my office.

"You don't have to be so fucking difficult!" I screamed.

A few moments later Susan stuck her head in.

"Everything alright?"

"Great." I replied.

"I don't believe that. Want to talk about it?"

"Nope."

"I think you do. Who was she?"

"No one." I said, getting quite irritated.

"A girlfriend? An ex-girlfriend. She's to pretty to be just a friend. She's really skinny by the way. I wonder how she does it."

"Stop talking Susan."

"I was just wondering how she stays so skinny, I need tips."

"She doesn't eat."

"What? Does she not have money? Does she need some?"

"She has money. She chooses not to eat."

"Like an eating diso-"

"I don't know. Leave please."

"Okay. Okay. I'd get her help if I were you." Susan said.

"Yeah. Yeah." I replied.

I walked home after work. I needed some fresh air but it was so dark. I can't help but wonder why everything fell apart. The universe seems so unbalanced now. It has been for awhile now. Since the Titans broke up. Since we broke up. I have to try to make sense of everything again. Help her. I need her to be okay.

**Feedback?c:**


	5. Nosy Son Of A Bitch

Robins POV

Raven and Robin on the phone.

"She hasn't texted me back or called me back. Nothing. This is so outrageous. Do you know what is wrong with her? She could be in trouble. You can tell she doesn't eat. She-"

"Robin. Calm down. I'm sure she's fine. If you are that worried I can call her. She'll answer to me. I've been calling her almost every day, she'll expect it." Raven stated

"Set up a dinner date with her. I won't interfere. I just need to follow her home, see where she lives, you know?" Robin pleaded.

"I don't think I can do that."

"Why the hell not?" Robin said basically yelling.

"It's not worth it." Raven Whispered.

"Helping her isn't worth it?" Robin yelled.

"Getting caught. She isn't the oblivious girl she used to be. She could figure it out."

"What if I give you what you want most?"

"You are going to bribe me? Really?"

"Beast Boy."

"You don't know where he is." Raven stated.

"I'm a police officer. I have my resources."

"Fine. I hope you know, if we get caught she'll be the one who gets hurt."

"I know."

"And you are going to risk her mental and emotional state just to know where she lives? There's probably a reason she doesn't want you to know."

"I need to know."

"Do you? Maybe you are just a nosy son of a bitch. Whatever. I'll call you back after I get a hold of Star. Bye."

**This is just short chapter leading to what the next chapter will revolve around. I know it is very short. If you do not read my other story "The Life We Deserved" I will tell you the reason why it's been so long since I updated. Well I promised myself I'd start writing once school got out and I would have a lot more time. Unfortunately A tornado hit Moore, Oklahoma, the place in which I live. We are taking it day by day however I am out helping from dusk till dawn and My time has been limited. I'm sorry for the inconveniences. Forgive me?**


	6. 25 Calories

Ravens POV

Raven and Robin on the phone

"I talked to Kori." I said.

"It's Starfire." Robin growled.

"Not anymore. Just like you are Richard and I'm Rachel. We moved on. Anyways, we are meeting at the sushi place off of Robinson and 13th. 7:30. If you get caught, you have to keep me out of it."

"Deal." He replied.

"Have you found Gar?" I asked, hopeful.

"Actually, yes. I went and talked to him. I set you two up on a date."

"What? When? Where is he?"

"Now now Rachel" he replied emphasizing 'Rachel', "Lets not jump the gun. You go on the date with Star and I'll give you the details." He replied. He was starting to get obsessively creepy.

"Fine. Fine. Whatever." Then I hung up. I don't know how much longer I can stand him. I have a feeling Starfire is in some sort of trouble but I can't put my finger on it. Hopefully it's just my stupid senses going crazy. I looked at my clock across the room. 6:00 pm. Goodness. Time flies doesn't it? I got up and headed to my bedroom for a hot shower.

Starfires POV

What am I going to wear, I thought. Hmmm. I could wear this purple, long sleeved dress with a emerald necklace and green pumps. I don't know. All I have is my work clothes and those won't do for the fancy sushi restaurant I'm going too with Raven. Rachel. Whatever It is 6:45 and I don't even know what I'm going to wear. Let alone how I'm going to slide through without getting caught not eating. I bet Robin put her up to this. I bet he told her I'm not eating. He knows. I know he knows. Or maybe this is the way he is going to clarify the truth. I could eat a low calorie salad. it's a small side salad so about 25 calories with no dressing or cheese. I haven't ate in 3 days so I guess I could use it. Maybe I shouldn't eat. Cancel and say I am sick or something. I'm sure Rachel is excited to see me. I picked the purple dress with the emerald necklace and my black pumps. The green pumps were brighter than the emerald so I went with for the black ones.

Girls night. Guys coming to flirt with you and dance on you because you are with the girls and you are single. So the girls cheer you on while he buys you multiple drinks and he may or may not slip something in it but you don't notice because you are to drunk to care. You let loose. Let your hair down. Have some sushi than hit the dance floor. However, you usually end up on the bathroom floor or in some guys bed. That's the way these things work right? Sleeping with guys for no money. That's not how my life works.. So I will hit the sushi bar then jet. It's the way it has to be. No fun for the whore, right?

Robin POV

I showed the hostess my badge and told her it was important shit. She let me have a table in a blind spot but I could still hear her.

"So what do you do these days?" Raven asked.

"You really want to know?" Starfire questioned.

"Yes. Last I heard you got a record deal. How'd that go?" Raven stated.

"Well, turns out-" Starfire started.

"Can I start you two out with a drink?" Some waitress asked.

" Water. No lemon, thanks." Starfire said.

"Just some unsweet tea with lemon and extra ice. Thank you." Raven replied.

"No problem girls." The waitress said.

"So, back to where we were." Raven waited.

Maybe I will get answers this time.

"The point is, I never got that record deal." She laughed, almost like it was a whisper or a gasp for air.

"Here's you drinks." The waitress stated. "You two know what you want?"

"A side salad. No cheese. No dressing. Thanks." Starfire replied.

"The southern sushi roll please." Raven replied.

The side salad is basically just a handle full of lettuce. The most calories in it is 30.

"Excuse me." I spoke to a waitress passing by. "How many calories in a side salad with no dressing or cheese?"

"About 25 calories. Are you watching your figure or something?" The blond waitress laughed.

"You could say that. I could use a water though." I replied.

"Alright. I'll be back." She continued delivering her food to her tables and bought back my water about 5 minutes later. Raven and Starfire haven't said a word really. She needs to ask questions. I know they had their food delivered already and Starfire hasn't even started eating. Well I assume she hasn't because I only hear one person clinking silverware and I doubt it's the girl who doesn't eat. However maybe I'm wrong. Maybe she's just quiet or I am not listening hard enough.

Starfires POV

The salad makes me want to vomit. It's 25 calories, or around there and I cant even look at it; let alone eat it. I catch Raven looking up at me from her steak. She's noticed. So I pick up my fork and stir around the lettuce. She's still glancing. I can't eat though. I have to distract her so I can slowly but surely dispose of this garbage. I know. Questions. Questions will distract her. Perfect.

**This is not the only part I'm going to do in the restaurant. The next chapter will be soon and more focused on answers. But from who? Raven or Starfire? Maybe an old friend? Find out soon!**


	7. It Is Crazy What Some Do For Love

Starfires POV

"Do you still talk to Beast Boy, Raven?" I asked.

"No, I don't really talk to anyone but you." Raven stated.

"Interesting." I replied as I cut up my salad a bunch and spit the food in my napkin.

"So, what do you really do for a living?"

"I'm an entertainer." I whispered.

"Like an actress, a singer, a stripper?"

"Oh my gosh." I said as I spotted someone I knew from across the room. Someone we both knew.

"What?" Raven turned to see what I was gawking at.

I stood up and walked towards the old friend.

"Hey Sugar. Lookin for a good time?" I asked laughing as he turned around with a shocked expression.

"Starfire!" He replied, jumping up for a hug. Raven was standing close behind her.

"Shhh. Kori." I winked at him.

"Alright, Kori. I'm Garfield. You can call me Gar. Of course it isn't very useful trying to hide who I once was. I'm really the only person walking around Jump with green skin."

We both laughed but he couldn't take his eyes off of Raven. She couldn't keep her eyes off him either.

Ravens POV

I looked at him with haze. I couldn't believe he was here.

"Beast Boy?" I asked.

"The one and only!" He replied walking up for a hug.

I squeezed him harder than I ever squeezed any one before.

"Beast Boy." I whispered as I smelled his hair. Strawberries.

"Yeah. It is me. And you are smelling me." He laughed pulling back.

"I guess I am just shocked you shower." Raven stuck her tongue out.

They both laughed.

"Well, I think I am going to scram. We should do this again, Raven. If you can't get a hold of me through the number you have. Here is my card. It has all the numbers you need. You will find me some how." Starfire handed me the card revealing every scar and new cut she had on her wrists. Beast Boy saw, he tensed next to me. He knew he shouldn't say anything. He didn't know exactly what happened. He just grabbed my hand as Starfire walked away.

"Kori." I hollered.

She turned. Not walking closer. I looked her in the lifeless, green eyes of hers.

"Be safe."

"Always am." She replied. "Nothing to worry about. I love you two.

"We love you, Kori. Always will." Beast Boy replied, sadly.

"Is that a promise?" She said as she turned to walk away.

Beast Boy and I sat talking for hours. He's in the gaming business now. He actually helps make video games. I guess it makes since. He said he's had a few girlfriends in the past, nothing big. He is single now. He has been single for about a year. He's been in Jump only 2 years now. He left right after the Titans broke up. He came back though. He missed home. He works with Cyborg actually. Cyborg is his boss and to this day still his best friend. The company was so impressed with his technology skills they moved him up right away. I asked about Robin and he said he hasn't spoke to him in awhile. I assumed Robin lied. There was no date. However we promised to meet up soon. He said he would bring along Cyborg one day and maybe I can get Robin and Star to come. The old team. Back together…

Robins POV

I saw Starfire heading for the door. This whole thing was a waste of time. There was no questions answered besides her kind of admitting she is a prostitute but I already knew that! I am following her. If this is the only way. I'll take my chances.

**Sorry this took so long. I have been on a business trip with my mom. I know this is short but it is the best I can do right now. I plan to update this story within the next 5 days any how. So forgive me please.**


	8. Maybe I'll Be Saved

Starfire POV

The warm summer breeze was blowing hard tonight making me shiver. I'm surprised my fat isn't keeping me warm. I thought to myself.. I am so nervous to get back to the mansion. They are going to ask where I have been all night. I didn't exactly give an explanation when I left and I can't come out and say I went to visit a friend… What if they punish me for not telling them. Especially since I'm not returning with enough money to lie and tell them I have been working on my day off. Plus none of the other girls will stand for me and say they saw me out working. They all have their own little cliques. Then there is me. I am about a block away from the mansion and maybe it is fear that is making me shiver. I am terrified. Maybe… I should not go back. Hide… They'll find me. They'll kill me.

Robin POV

She says she lives where she works. I know she is a prostitute but I don't know of any whore houses over here. She looks so cold, although I might now be close enough to tell if that is what she is shivering about. She is so thin I wouldn't doubt it. She stopped at a bench and sat down. Alone and she is in an alley. A dark alley. She could be killed. Well, it is Starfire, she could handle herself but she looked so sad. I couldn't leave her shivering in the dark, crying all alone.

Starfire POV

I haven't cried in awhile. However I am crying now. Why don't I want to go back? I never had this problem before, why now? What is holding me back? I heard footsteps. Probably a murderer. I don't care. I want to die.

"Go ahead and kill me. Not like I care. Rape me too. It happens all the time." I said as I wiped my dried tears away.

"I thought you looked lonely and upset." A familiar voice announced.

I looked up to find the unknown figure to be not so unknown anymore.

"Follow me?" I asked. "You were in the restaurant and you followed me out as I left."

"No. Not at all. I just saw you in this alley and-"

"Stop. I am not that stupid anymore." I replied as I slid over making room for him.

"Why are you waiting here. It is almost 10 o'clock."

"It's a nice night. I thought I'd-"

"What's the real reason?"

"Can I stay at you place?"

"If you promise to let me make you breakfast in the morning?"

"Promise." I replied and we shook hands and laughed. I pulled his hand over, jerking him a bit and kissed him on the cheek. He turned bright red and I giggled. I still had his hand in mine and I stood up, pulling him with me. We walked hand and hand to his house. Our hands fit like puzzle pieces. I felt like flying. Like nothing could hurt me. Like I was so high in the sky nothing could touch me. Besides him. He could also be the only one to hurt me. I let his hand go when I thought of that. We were about a 4 blocks away and my stomach churned. I am used to hurt though right.. This should be easy. I grabbed his hand once again and he grinned from ear to ear. Then in the silence we held I thought that I could be the one to hurt him. I didn't want that. I really regretted grabbing his hand a second time, but knew I wasn't strong enough to let go. If I did I felt as if he would float away forever. Like he never contacted me. Like he never tried to help. Like I would have to turn back around and walk back to that building for my punishment. Like I never felt more than a dumb hooker since we broke up. As if I would once again be alone in this harsh world I wish I wasn't living in.

**Hello Friends. I realize how short this chapter is but since I post frequently do not fret. I hope you enjoyed it. I think it is adorable and cute. This is probably one of my favorite chapter. I know it sounds like an end but believe me this is only the beginning. Will Robin help her finally? Will her bad choice of career catch up with her? Find out soon. XOXOX**


	9. Coffee And A Book

Robin awoke to the front door shutting with a bang and the sunlight clawing at his eyes through the cracks of the blinds. Starfire slept on the couch.. What is she has left? He rolled out of bed and ran to the living room.

"Wow, sleepy head. You are finally awake, huh?" The gorgeous red-head said, laughing. She had a cup of coffee in one hand and a book in the other hand.

"Perfect by Ellen Hopkins? Never heard of it."

"You should read it. It is quite interesting." Starfire replied, taking a sip of her coffee. "You don't have to make me breakfast really. Coffee is good for me." She smiled.

"If you insisted." Robin said worriedly. "Well, I don't want you to be angry. However we've been playing this cat and mouse game for awhile and-"

"And?" Starfire replied, still smiling. "You want answers."

"Do you trust me?" Robin asked.

"To an extent. Just enough to convince myself you deserve some answers. But the thing stopping me is your career choice. You could arrest me than I will be killed."

"I wouldn't arrest you. I'm here to help." Robin answered, quietly. He grabbed her left hand after she set the coffee mug on the table.

"Well, you know my career choice so I guess I have nothing to lose. Ask away but I won't tell you what you don't ask." She replied, setting the book on the table.

"So you are a…. prostitute?"

"Yes, you could call it that."

"Well, do you want to be a prostitute? I mean with your abilities you could easily take them all out."

"No and yes I know. However I don't have those abilities for now." She replied.

"Are you on drugs? Are they bribing you with drugs?"

"Kind of and no. They aren't bribing me. I need them."

"Where did you go this morning?" Robin whispered.

"To get my shot." She whispered looking down.

" Are you sad?"

"Always."

"Do you purposely hurt yourself? It really looks like it." Robin asked lifting up her sleeve in anger and sadness. These cuts looked new and there was bruises starting to form. Maybe a few hours old.

"No."

"Who does?"

"They do."

"Who is they."

"The things who own me and the others."

"There is more like you?"

"Yes."

"Are they human?"

"No…. They are Tameranian."

"How did they get that many Tameranian females here?"

"Well, after my planet heard of how I was a hero here on Earth. Some of my old friends wanted to see if it was true so they asked for the T-ship and I went a picked them up. They all came from Tameran to Jump to stay for awhile. The second day they were here, I got the call about the singing audition and the girls decided to all join me in my audition. That's when they caught us all. All of us. And you weren't there. Because you are no longer a hero _**Richard."**_

"_Star.." Robin stated._

"_Kori." Starfire corrected._

_Robin signed, trying to piece together the situation. Trying to think of more question._

"_Anymore questions or can I go officer?" Starfire laughed._

"_I'm not an officer right now. I'm a friend. As your friend you should tell me every detail of what happened. I can't think of anymore questions right now. I'm so scatter brained. I'm so scared." Robin said raising his voice a little. _

"_Well, call me when you're un-scatter brained?" Starfire grabbed her book and walked to the door. Not looking back. She opened the door and stopped, "Lock the door after me. You may have been a hero but you still don't know the dangers that run amongst us." Starfire said not even turning around, she just started walking again, not even thinking twice about Robin. Just focused on where she was going. The only place she can go._

**I know this is short for how long it took me to update so forgive me. I've just been very busy. I've been getting a lot of questions about certain things about why Starfire is so weak and certain things but trust me. I planned this out thoroughly and will eventually answer all of your questions through writing. So please be patience and enjoy the ride. ^-^ Thank you. XOXOX **


	10. Tell Me Where It Hurts

Starfire's POV

_I really can't do this anymore. I can't tell anyone. They will kill anyone I tell, then kill me.. Maybe I should jump off this roof. I'm weak enough.. I'll die just hitting the ground. Then no one will get hurt by them. Suicide really is my only way out in my case. The doctors will examine my body. See the scars and fresh cuts those mad men left me, and the holes where they enter the shot. The doctors will believe I did that to myself. Giving enough evidence as to why I'd kill myself. They'll see all the bruises that are on my face and body now and think that I got them from hitting the ground. So they won't accuse anyone of harming me. So I take myself out to save everyone. To save myself. I can do this. I can do this. _

I stood up on the edge of the building. Praying there was no chance of survival. Praying no one will rush to my rescue.

_Well there isn't anything anybody could do to help me. Just turn around and step off. You won't even feel a thing. _

I turned around so my back was facing the way I would soon fall to my death.

_I can fucking do this. Just fucking step off. This will save everyone. STOP BEING A COWARD. FUCKING STEP._

In that moment I was prepared to feel the wind in my hair as I sped towards the ground. Prepared to take my last breath before the breath would be knocked out of me for good. I am prepared to die. I stepped backwards only to feel myself being flung across cement. That is going to bruise but who the fuck would save me. I was so close. I didn't dare open my eyes.

"Please tell me I'm dead." I whispered.

"Sorry to disappoint." I heard the voice. His voice.

"Why the fuck- Stay out of my life." I yelled, still not opening my eyes. I started to cry harder and harder. I curled up into a ball for comfort. "Look what you did. I WANTED TO DIE."

I started screaming and jumped to my feet. Eyes closed, I started throwing punches. As hard I could throw them. It was so painful from all the bruising down my arms and shoulders. He was dodging them anyways I guessed. I haven't hit anything once. So I just stopped. I opened my eyes to see Raven and Robin, just staring at me.

_Fucking fly. Escape their glares and future lectures. Escape this life. FLY. _

_I kept thinking of good memories and things that made me happy but I guess the drug was still circulating through my system._

_I started crying. Crying harder than I ever had before. It basically echoed through Jump City. I felt someone's arms wrap around me waist, gently. Careful not to hurt me. _

"_Tell me where it hurts." Raven said._

**I realize this is very short, especially for how long it took me to post this but I just wanted to say it really strained me to write this. Just because of the pain and sadness. In the next chapter she will tell her friends everything. So all your questions shall be answered. Soon.. Soon. I promise. Thank you for being so patient. Love you.**


	11. Coming Off

"Where am I?" Starfire groaned, tiredly.

"My house." Raven said.

"How'd I get here?"

"You passed out on the roof of that building so Robin carried you back here."

"Where is he?" Starfire asked, sitting up.

"In the shower. He's waited here for you the whole time."

"How long has it been?"

"About 31 hours. It's 8 o'clock in the morning."

"Damn."

"You hungry?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Positive. I have to go through. Thanks for taking care of me." Starfire said standing up and continued towards the front door.

Raven flicked her hand and the book shelf flung against the door. "I really don't think you should leave. However if you must you can move the book shelf easily."

"What is this?"

"I just wanted to sit and chat but if you are in a hurry just move that shelf. With your strength-"

"Fine." Starfire said as she tugged on the book shelf. The book shelf didn't budge but Starfire strained.

"What's wrong, Star?"

"Nothing. I'm just weak from being asleep for so long."

"We both know that's not the truth."

"You don't know anything!" Starfire screamed.

"Funny. I know a lot about your life now. I've been watching you, investigating you; ever since Robin told me he found you. You live in a house full of pimps and enslaved Tameranian prostitutes. They beat you almost every night but there's one thing I'm not exactly sure about." Raven finished, tears starting to form.

"And what is that?"

"Why you and the other Tameranian's don't escape. You are stronger than almost any species and you stay. Why is that?" Raven asked, walking closer.

"None of your business."

"It's not? You don't think I deserve to know? Well, why don't you tell him?" Raven yelled, pointing behind Starfire.

"What's going on?" Robin asked as he came from the shadows. Fresh smelling from his recent shower.

Robin ran over to Starfire who was curled on the ground crying.

"I can- Can't. I can't t-t-tell you." Starfire cried. "I'm s-s-s-sorry."

"What's wrong with her?" Robin yelled.

"I think she's starting to withdraw from something." Raven cried as she ran towards Starfire. "Starfire, what are you on? What drugs are you taking?"

"I-I-I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Get off of me! Get away. I'm really hot. I'm really fucking hot. Get my out of here. Let me out!" Starfire yelled as she started hitting the bookshelf. "I got to go back. I got to go back."

Just then Raven hit her over the head with the lamp by the couch. It shaddered and Starfire collapsed to the floor.

"Raven! That could have killed her!"

"Relax, Robin. She's only unconscious. Grab her. Take her to the bedroom. We have to keep her on lockdown until what ever is in her system is washed out. I'm going to get an IV to flush water through her veins so the process will be easier. Used your handcuffs to lock her to the bed frame. I'm not sure how long she'll be asleep and I think whatever she is taking is making her weak so who knows how strong she'll be once she wakes up."

"Is this going to work?" Robin asked, picking Starfire off the ground and throwing her over his shoulder.

"I'm not sure. I'm only familiar with the human body. She's not exactly human but they seem to be similar.

I'm hoping it works but right now I can't say.

**I'm really trying to end this story fast, due to the fact that there are certain anonymous users giving really inappropriate reviews. I can tell the difference between being serious and just trying to be disturbing and immature. I read and appreciate every review that isn't a joke. So please stop. This whole thing will hopefully be done before October. Thank you to all the real fans that have stuck with this story. **


End file.
